Hidden Feelings
by PhoenixStoryTeller123
Summary: This is a redo of The Robin and The Sparrow, thank you for the criticism now I can be a better writer! Hiding feelings are easy, I do it daily. Keep up this facade and save people from the pain I feel every day. Be their hope I needed, I want to help and I will.
1. Prologue (04-05 14:31:19)

As a child, I was always happy in our family's workshop, we fixed cars, bikes and various other things. I remember reading, trying to understand all the big words and absorbing as much information as my brain can manage. I loved all of it, the sound of the machines, the hammers hitting a metal of some kind.

I wrapped up in my parent's love and care, they were the best people I ever knew. Now if you looked closely at my words you'd see their in past tense, my parents were killed. They were killed by the Joker because he wanted a dangerous weapon as they refused the cost was their lives and leaving me orphaned. I cried for days, but I grew numb.

...I fell...

I fell from a cheerful, ball of energy to a quiet, collected child. If you expected me to throw myself at machines like a lifeline, I resented it, I avoided it trying to get into other sports leading to boxing and karate. That was what I held on to like a lifeline, it kept me going, my teachers became almost like parents to me.

But even though I seemed happy, I was lying to them, I was lying to myself. At times I realized I found myself staring longingly at machinery, in a sort of trance of old wonder. But I stayed stubborn, I refuse to do anything with a screwdriver or any tool, I stayed like that for two years. Until I caved, I made a simple robot.

Simple to me but impressive for my age, boxing, karate and machinery became my hobbies once more, as school started for me like going to a building with kids in an educational, focused and all that jazz. If you couldn't tell I was homeschooled...

I'm not embarrassed. But as a kid in an orphanage that was in an alright part of Gotham, I can expect nothing to go wrong! Please note a large amount of sarcasm! Luckily I wasn't bullied, cue confetti, but what I didn't realize that I caught the eye of Bruce Damn Wayne. How? I don't know, maybe orphan good at fighting and tech is interesting?

But that's how I met Richard 'Dick' Grayson, he was loud, kinda annoying, but cheerful. He was also the ward of Bruce, but it didn't excuse the strange behaviours of theirs. No seriously, like, I walk into the room and it becomes dead silent, they sometimes limp and when questioned about it they try to direct my attention to something else.

I fairly grew fed up of this and followed Dick because one, have you seen how tall Bruce is two, I assure you would rather follow a happy Dick than a moody Bruce. I was led to the grandfather clock in one of two studies Mr Wayne has, I followed down a staircase, I was met to damp air of a cave it was slightly cold.

Blinking, my eyes drifted from something to another till I saw Bruce standing in a Batman costume. His slick back black hair with some rebelling strands as his cold icy eyes seemed to be fixed on Dick talking to him about something. I had a colossal amount of temptation in stepping out in a stumble and acting dumb but I turned back to leave.

The worlds most badass and terrifying butler was standing behind me, "Master Alex, how do you think of this," Alfred paused for a moment. "den, let's say." I paled. "Ummm, nice, I'll be leaving now. Please excuse me, Alfred." I quietly pardoned myself from a death sentence in this household.

As I was about to leave once more, Alfred stopped me. "I'm afraid you have to talk to Master Bruce and Master Dick." I turned slowly as I swallowed my hopes for the future. "Hey, Dick, hey Mr Wayne." I kinda greeted awkwardly, Dick smiled trying to chill me out it worked slightly but I tensed up once more. Bruce looked at me with his blue eyes as if calculating how much damage I would do to his cave.

"Alex, how did you find this place?" Bruce questioned, I opened my dry mouth and spoke. "I followed Dick," I answered quickly wanting to leave more than anything. "And why?" he asked for an explanation. "I found yours and Dicks behaviour strange, so I wanted to see why you two are being secretive," I answered honestly.

Trying my best not to stare at any tech, gadgets or machines, my head was bubbling up with ideas on all of them. Bruce caught me staring at one of the prototypes of his gadgets. "Alex? How about you can help me and Dick?" His voice was calm but not disturbing, it was kinda fatherly. "By help do you mean with tech, 'cause if so I would gladly do so."

"You don't want to fight?" he asked a little surprised, I grinned at him. "I may know how to fight but I feel comfortable in the cave helping with the tech, like fixing all your broken gadgets." Bruce nodded, Dick spoke up, "So you don't want a suit like this?" I looked at the boy's suit.

Scarlet red tunic, mash like green underwear and a yellow cape. His will need some work. "Don't mean to be harsh but, I think yours needs a mega makeover." Dick pouted saying was good the way it was. I chuckled, a quiet 'Sure...'.

And that was the day Illusion was created, I trained and bonded with Bruce and Dick. We became a team, I help with investigation, tech and if needed the field work. But that is very rare, as time flew.

Illusion was not just feared but respected. I knew of the dangers lurking in every alley, crack in the wall and roads of Gotham as it was a kingdom of the dark... It still is and possibly forever until we save our city and the world on every weekend...

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Thank you for reading this prologue!**

 **I look forward to seeing the reviews...and if you need to have a better grasp of the character, just ask!**

 **Take care!**


	2. More Infromation

**Name:** _Alexander Mark Hearst_

 **Parents:** _Dona Hearst and Harold Hearst_

 **Reasons why Alex is alive:** _Alex is alive because he was out of state, he was out of state because he was on a mini trip with close family friends. As he was on a farm with no devices that could be used to talk to someone on the other side of the world basically no mobile devices. Only receiving the news when he was back at home._

 **Reasons why Bruce adopts him:** _Bruce adopts Alex because of his report on being into mechanics, boxing, karate and just being smarter than most in the mathematical and scientific side. As well as he built a robot out of scaps because he wanted to see if he could still make something. The robot could move and be practically R2-D2 but more friendly and larger for using as transport..._

 **Gender:** _boy_

 **My first thought of Alex:** _When making Alex, I realized that I needed to start from scratch. But I like the whole mechanic family along with them having nice parents. When it came to gender I wanted him to be trans but I didn't know how so I played around with it for a while in my head when I decided not to. But in sexuality, I wanted them to be Bi or Pan because I would like to see that as well as there are not many male love stories made for young justice. I still haven't decided on sexuality. But what I have thought of is that they are not in field work often making them vulnerable in the field so they have a flaw besides they are the tech even more tech than Robin._

 _Another thing is that they hate and fear clowns before and after the murder of his parents. Some other flaws are that he likes to give someone their own medicine and to be very stubborn when it comes to watching out for teammates as he will physically come out of the cave just to save them._

 _ **That's all I got from what I was emailed if you want more information in turn for looks he is kinda small, messy brown hair with bluish greyish eyes. He is also has a pale olive complexion.**_


End file.
